You Can't Run Away
by LiveLaughLovePegasus
Summary: Pinkie Pie has to face some horrors from her past. A story I wrote for my school, I had to change a lot of stuff in it, but i hope it's worth reading!


Laughing, they were all laughing at her. The echoes of their mean pleasure of making fun of her seemed too grow louder and louder. Usually ponies laugh a long with her all in good fun but this time they were pointing their hate at her. Cheeks growing hot and eyes tearing up in a blur the victim let out a scream.

"Stop it!" Pinkie Pie yelled, her eyes opening and sitting up at her bed. It was all just a dream, a terrible dream about something that she thought she had forgotten about. It was dark out and her room was perfectly still. Everything was exactly how she'd left it when she closed her eyes and went to sleep a few hours beforehand. Knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep, the pink earth pony got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the light and saw her reflection in the mirror over her sink. She was still the same old Pinkie Pie-bright pink in colour with a crazy curly darker shaded mane. On her flank was a symbol that looked like three balloons each to represent her love of parties and bringing joy to everyone she knew. After all, Pinkie knew everyone in the town she called home- Ponyville.

"It was just a dream Pinkie," the earth pony whispered to her reflection. "They can't hurt you now."

A few days later, Pinkie was hanging out with two of her best friends in the world, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie hadn't forgotten about the dream she had recently but decided not to mention it to her friends-it just wasn't worth it and unimportant. The three of them were hanging out in the town square just talking, laughing-overall having a good time.

"Hey guys, want to see the new trick I figured out?" Rainbow Dash asked. The rainbow-maned pegasus was probably the best flier to ever come out of Cloudsdale, always learning new tricks. One day she wanted to join the Wonderbolts, a group of pegasus ponies who are the most skilled fliers in all of Equestria.

"We'd love to, Rainbow," Fluttershy said in her quiet voice. Fluttershy really was one of a kind-a pegasus scared of heights. She much preferred to stay on the ground and care for the small animals. Extremely shy and quiet, her looks even represented that-yellow with a pale pink mane, three butterflies adorning her flank. Fluttershy didn't have a single mean bone in her body, except for when she saw ponies being cruel to the ones she loved the most.

Rainbow Dash gave off a small determined smirk and flew into the bright baby blue sky. Picking up speed, she started to turn and twist in the air.

"That's really good, Dashie!" Pinkie complemented her friend, but her dark blue eyes trailed off to another part of Ponyville.

That was when she saw them, the two ponies that had led her too almost complete misery. What were they doing in Ponyville? She couldn't run and hide; it would be rude. Her heart pounded-trapped. The only thing she could do was hope that they didn't see her.

"Hey is that who I think that is?" one of them said from not too far away. Pinkie closed her eyes, wishing that she could disappear.

"Yeah it is-I would recognize that ugly pink mane anywhere," sneered the other one.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, how are you _old pal_?" the first one questioned sarcastically, walking up to the pink pony. Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and saw her worst nightmare standing right next to her. It was a beautiful light purple pony with a straight pink mane that framed her face perfectly, completed with ocean blue eyes. It was Violet, one of the most popular ponies at the school Pinkie used to go to as a filly before she moved out on her own to Ponyville. Because of her looks, Violet and her trusty side kick Ocean Breeze owned the school and thought they could push around anypony.

"Have you been making anypony else sick with your appearance?" Ocean Breeze smirked. Ocean Breeze's name fit her perfectly-everything about her was blue-a green-blue coloured pegasus with a dark pin-straight blue mane, eyes the colour as the sky itself.

"Who's this?" Rainbow Dash stopped her tricks and flew over to where the three ponies stood, Fluttershy following.

"Oh, we're_ good_ friends of Pinkie from Fillydalphia, right Pinkie?" Violet replied giving Pinkie a glare that said, "You tell and we'll make you wish you were never born." Not as if they hadn't made Pinkie Pie feel that way many times before.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. Come on Pinkie Pie, Twilight wants us to come over for lunch." Rainbow answered, not really caring at all for the newcomers. She started to speed away while Fluttershy gave the others a small nod and left.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pinkie whispered to them defensively, her eyes narrowed.

"Taking a visit here for our photography business. Not that it's any of YOUR business," Ocean Breeze chirped snappily and sure enough on her flank was a picture of a camera to represent her love for photography.

"Pinkie, those friends of yours probably are just pretending. As if anyone would want to hang out with you. You're always gonna be a _loser!_" Violet snickered and the two of them trotted away, laughing as if Violet had just said the best joke in the universe.

Feeling tears come up in her eyes Pinkie began to run away, unsure where she was going. She just needed to get away. Somewhere far, far away so that she could be alone. After all, Violet was right- nopony truly cared for Pinkie. They were all just faking it probably so they could make fun of her. She was just a laugh.

Pinkie traveled a long ways but she never stopped running. When she did, she had reached an area that was nearby one of the mountains that were common in Equestria. It was the same mountain she and her five so-called "best friends" went to get rid of the dragon that was leaving a black cloud over Ponyville.

Leaning against a large pine tree Pinkie broke down and cried. Usually Pinkie didn't stay sad for long but she continued to cry for what seemed like forever.

"Pinkie Pie?" she heard a voice above her. Pinkie looked up to see another resident from Ponyville over her. It was Lyra the green unicorn. The two mares were aware of each other but they never really talked much.

"Lyra, what are you doing here?" Pinkie replied surprised to be seeing another pony in those parts of the woods.

"I like walking around in these parts-it's calm and quiet which is nice. What're you doing here? You okay? You're usually so happy and bouncy." Lyra pointed out sounding concerned.

Pinkie Pie then explained everything to the green unicorn. About how the two ponies used to taunt her about pretty well anything she did when she was a little filly. She had next to no friends throughout school because of those two ponies and they continued to make fun of her year after year. It got so bad that when she grew old enough to live by herself she went straight away. She went to a place that she was sure that nobody would know about her awful past, Ponyville. She hadn't seen or heard about them since until they just had to come back to place she thought was safe.

Lyra sighed. "Oh Pinkie, you can't run away from your problems. They creep up on you one way or another. Being mean is a part of life, there is always going to be someone that isn't going to like you. The best thing to do about them is smile in their face and act friendly, like it isn't bothering you. Bullies love to make your life miserable but it's up to you to prove to them and yourself that you're better than they are."

"So I have to stand up against them and show them that they're not going to hurt me anymore?"

Lyra nodded with a smile.. "Now you're getting it. It may be scary but I think that living with a bully for the rest of your life is much more frightening."

Pinkie smiled, a sudden boost of confidence going through her. She knew what exactly what she was going to do next. The thought of it thrilled her and scared her at the same time.

Pinkie returned home and walked confidently up to Violet and Sea Breeze who were sitting beneath a tree in the middle of Town Square. They snickered at Pinkie Pie as she approached them. Pinkie looked them in the eye and began to speak firmly.

"I just want to let you know that you guys aren't going to hurt me anymore. Actually, to be honest, I feel bad for you, because you will never get the feeling how great it really is to do something nice for somepony. Maybe one day you should look at yourselves and realize that even though you are pretty on the outside your heart is ugly on the inside." Pinkie left the two ponies speechless by her actions.

"Hey Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash yelled from not too far away, flying over followed by Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack.

"We were so worried! Where were you?" Twilight exclaimed, catching her breath.

Pinkie shrugged with the same big smile she usually had.. "Let's just say I had some unfinished business.. How would you guys like to go to Sugarcube Corner? Free cupcakes on me!"

Pinkie Pie lived a very happy life after that and the bullies never taunted her again. Ocean Breeze and Violet carried on with their photography business and learned from what Pinkie had said. They started to become much nicer around other ponies and stopped being so cold.

The End


End file.
